Why Not?
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Gaz goes walking in the rain. Helps Zim. And does some unexpected things.


**its in the future, so Zim and everyone else on earth is taller.**

It was raining. Not hard, though, it was more like a drizzle. Gaz Membrane loved this kind of weather. The gray clouds, the cold, and the rain. So much like her emotions, that's what she liked to think. The weather showed the emotions she could never have or show. It was totally beautiful in her eyes. She would love it if the weather really did change with her mood. Maybe she could get so mad at her brother, that lightning would strike him. Gaz laughed at her thought and looked around. She was near her old elementary skool playground. She sighed, she always ended up with the super happy teachers, oh how she hated them! The girl walked into the play ground and sat on a swing. In elementary skool it was much easier to torment her fellow students. Now in high skool, she had to be creative. Like, if a mean girl insulted Gaz, she would have to burn her eyebrows off to make people notice and fear her more. Gaz was always noticed, of course no one talked to her and avoided her, but thats only because of their fear of her. She heard whimpering and was snapped out of her thoughts. Getting up from the swing, Gaz looked around. That's when she noticed a shaking green figure hiding under a tree. Probably the only tree on the skool ground. The purple haired girl sighed (she does this a lot) it was Zim. Her brothers so called "enemy". Gaz knew of his painful reaction to water, this light rain was probably even wounding him. She looked at her hand, she had an umbrella. She didn't really like seeing people in pain, unless she was inflicting it. It would also make her brother upset... Gaz gave in and walked over to Zim, ending her isolated walk.

Once closer Gaz saw little red welts forming on his arms and head. This upset Gaz, she really felt bad for him. He was on a planet made mostly of the stuff that could seriously kill or injure him, water. She watched him twitch a few more times before speaking up. "Zim?" she inquired. he looked up at her, still shaking like a leaf. Gaz seeing he was totally freaking and not reacting in his usual way, knew he had not prepared for the rain. That in came out of nowhere (to him) and attacked him. Sighing, again, Gaz stripped of her coat and forced Zim into it. She had long sleeves on, she'd be okay. When he was in the coat Gaz got into a position to pick him up. Gaz lifted him with ease, and it wasn't because he was light. It was because Gaz was abnormally strong, for a girl her size anyway. Then she began the walk to Zim's house. Anyone who saw this would have been amazed, she was holding a teenaged boy and an umbrella at the same time. It was quite the sight, really. Almost romantic you could say, but with the male and female roles changed.

When Gaz finally made it to the alien boy's house, she just kicked the door in and yelled, "Gir, Computer, or whatever. Help Zim." She dropped him on his red couch and then sat beside him. The computer, being the first to respond, began 'fixing' Zim. Gaz watched, amazed that a robot arm could act with such a gentle touch. It was pretty cool. When the computer finished applying some kind of goo to Zim's arms it said-

"You should probably stay." Gaz looked up at the ceiling, not really knowing how to look at a voice that has no body. The computer sighed, "If I tell him what happened he would just yell LIES and think that a person had hurt him and knocked him unconscious. But if you're here he's bound to listen." Gaz nodded her head, that did seem like something Zim would do. She asked computer how long till he would wake up. "I don't know. An hour or two." This made Gaz unhappy but she stayed, she liked the computer and thought he had a hard job. They had talked every now and then when Gaz came to save her brother or something, Gaz liked its attitude. So Gaz sat next to Zim, the house was quiet, really quiet. The rain outside was soothing, and it was dark in the house. Gaz slowly began to drift to sleep. Then soon she was asleep, not seeing the blueish eyes watching her.

When Gaz awake, she was tied up. _'Damn'_ she thought, _'I didn't keep my guard up.'_ She looked around, yep she was definitely still in Zim's house. It was red and purple almost everywhere. She looked at her restraints, they were rope, she could easily escape. Though for some reason she felt like calling out Zim first. "ZIM?" She yelled. There was silence for like two seconds and then Gaz heard metal scraping. it was coming from her left so that's where she looked. It was Zim, scooting a chair over. Curious, Gaz asked, "What in hell's name are you doing?" Zim put his chair in place then sat.

"I was trying to get comfortable." he told her simply. Gaz sighed and shook her head, of course. "Now tell me Gaz-human, why we're in ZIMs house!" he asked. Computer spoke up:

"I already tol-" it was cut off.

"Quiet! I asked the HUMAN!" Zim screech. Both Gaz and computer sighed deeply.

"I saved your life Zim." She glared at him. He flinched a little.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"Why? Because you were in the rain and I felt like it." She said then turned her head away, disgusted admitting to probably saving his life or something. Zim looked at her, _'The Gaz human saved ME? ZiM? How? She's just so...small and frail looking.'_ He looked her up and down, then blushed. He just did what the humans call "Checking Out". He shuddered.

"Gaz-human. Zim knows he is not light. How did you carry me?" She made a face Zim couldn't figure out, but she turned back to him.

"Dib didn't tell you?" Zim shook his head. Dib and Zim had stopped stopped trying to kill each other so much and even had normal conversations, but thats rare. Gaz looked down, obviously distressed she had to share what she thought a secret. "I, uh, am. Oh how do I put this?" She thought for a minute, "I'm a super human?" Zim made a face. "Right, wrong choice of words. Let see..." More thinking, "My _father_ made me. I'm stronger then any human, smarter, and will probably live longer. Do you understand?" Zim nodded his head then jumped from his chair.

"You mean you are not human?" he accused. Gaz thought about this too.

"I never thought about it like that but... yes I guess I'm not." Gaz smiled. Thank god she wasn't like the other humans on Earth, besides her father and brother (they just have open minds, that makes them a little smarter). Zim froze, Gaz just smiled, and it was in relief! He didn't get a chance to do anything when the computer spoke.

"In coming message from: Tallest." Zim spun and looked at his giant computer, forgetting about Gaz. The Tallest hadn't called him in YEARS!

"Zim? Are you still alive?" asked Tallest Red. Purple was eating donuts.

"Sirs!" Zim saluted them.

"Oh. Hi Zim. Just checking up on you." Red said, "We kind of want you to hurry with Earth. We need a new planet. And since all the others are still being conquered and we already know what they will be, we want yours." Zim perked up they WANTED him. He was about to praise them about how right they were for wanting him, but Purple finally talked.

"HEY!" Red and Zim looked at him, "Who's that? It's almost as tall as ya Zim!" He

pointed to Gaz. Zim and Red turned and looked at her. _'Oh sh..'_ Zim thought, he had forgotten they would see her.

"Just a human sl-"

"Hey! I'm not a human, remember." She stood up and glared at Zim.

"How'd you break the ropes?" She just shrugged. Then Zim remembered her talking about super abilities, or something.

"It just escaped!" Purple pointed out. "Cool..." He thought out loud, before shoving a donut in his mouth. Red glared at him, but turned back to Zim.

"If _she's _not human and not your slave, then what is she? And why is she in your base?" He questioned Zim. All Zim could get out was an "Um" or "Uh". Gaz brushed off the pieces of rope still attached to her and walked up to the screen, copying what

she knew was how Zim greeted his superiors.

"Tallests! Sirs!" She saluted them. Zim's jaw dropped. The Tallests looked at her questionably. "My name is Gaz. I am a new species of evolved human, my human creator wanted me to be obedient and to help. But I, being smarter then all humans, learned of this and left to help Zim take over Earth." Well all of that wasn't true. And she kind of did want to try and take over at least on world, why not Earth?

"I see, but how did you learn of Zim?" Red asked. Zim looked at her hoping she knew what she was doing.

"I told you of my superior smarts. Did I not?" Red took this as an Okay answer andwas gonna say something else but Purple talked again.

"Your SMARTER and STRONGER? That's amazing." He looked to Red, "Zim might actually be able do it!" Red blinked.

"Yes, your right Purple. Maybe he just needed something meaner, smart, and stronger to help him." he looked at Zim and Gaz. "You may work together." Red and Purple smiled happily. Maybe with someone at his side he'll be useful! Then Red remembered, "What is your name new _Elite Invader_?" He asked. Gaz looked up, she like the sound of Elite.

"Gaz." She stated simply. The Tallest like her name, it was nice and short.

"Invader Zim, Gaz." They looked at The Tallest. "You two shall take over Earth together. When finished Gaz will be officially accepted as an irken invader. And Zim you shall stop being banished." Both teens smiled at the news.

"We can't wait to please you My Tallest." Zim spoke and they both saluted. Reed and Purple said their goodbyes and then signed off. Zim looked at Gaz. Gaz looked at Zim. Zim smiled and held out his hand, "How about we go take over Earth, partner?" Gaz smiled evilly back at him, she took his hand. Partner." the they went to work with their PLANS OF DOOM!

**End?**

**Nope, not yet.**

Zim paused in his work and looked over at Gaz. He just remembered something the Tallest said. He couldn't not ask. "Gaz?" She turned to him, eyebrow raised. "Are you smarter and stronger then me?" She just smiled meanly at him and turned back to her work. "Gaz?" He asked again, thinking maybe she hadn't heard him.

"Just Shut up and work on that Doom Ray, Zim." He glared at her but went back to work. He learned a few minutes after the Tallest left, you do not poke at Gaz's nerves- they are fragile and mean. But that didn't stop him from fuming over the whole time they worked together.

**Now its ****THE END!**


End file.
